1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a piece of equipment for test stands of the braking system of vehicles, particularly for testing the braking system of vehicles with two wheels arranged side by side with reduced track.
The use is known inside workshops of so-called roller test stands for testing vehicle braking systems.
2. The Prior Art
Such test stands, in particular, are commonly used during the overhaul of motor vehicles, commercial vehicles, mopeds and motorcycles with three or four wheels to measure and test the braking force on each of the vehicle wheels.
The test stands of known type generally comprise a bearing structure which can be encased inside a suitable housing on a supporting surface of the vehicle to be overhauled.
On the top of the bearing structure is a pair of seats arranged alongside and distanced from one another, designed to accommodate respective vehicle wheels during the braking system test stage.
Each of the seats, in particular, is composed of a rectangular opening defined on the upper surface of the bearing structure and of a compartment for housing the rollers used to measure the braking force.
In practice, during the overhaul of a conventional three or four-wheeled vehicle, the vehicle can be placed on the platform with two of the wheels positioned inside each of the two seats respectively, resting on the measuring rollers.
The vehicle braking force tests can therefore be conducted in a totally independent way on each of the wheels, suitably piloting the rollers inside the seats and the brakes of the vehicle.
These known test stands have, however, a number of drawbacks.
The use is in fact known and widespread of particular three-wheeled motorcycles which have two steering wheels side by side on the forecarriage and a single drive wheel at the rear.
The two front wheels have a considerably reduced track (equal to about 42 cm) compared to commonly used means and this does not allow performing an accurate test using traditional test stands.
In test stands in fact, the distance between the two seats designed to accommodate the wheels of a vehicle is greater than the track of the front wheels of such motor vehicles.
To perform a test of the braking system of the motor vehicle, it is therefore necessary to alternately position each of the front wheels on the rollers inside one of the seats, while the other wheel remains resting on the top surface of the test stand.
This way however, the motor vehicle is unbalanced on the rollers and therefore the results of the test on the braking system are imprecise and not acceptable for the purposes of a correct overhaul.